Agamemno-Contingencies: Class 1-A
by DoctorWhoDat
Summary: I don't like to assume the worst out of people, believe it or not. But to ensure the safety of Earth and its people, these contingencies must be made. As small a chance it may be, we must be prepared for that possibility. The now graduated students of UA may be still young and hopeful, but with long careers ahead of them, there's always time for things to go wrong.


**Just Aa little side project I decided to do while I work on chapters of The Games Rich People Play. Batman decides to lay out how to defeat the heroes of the multiverse.**

 **This technically takes place after the manga, but that also means the info on here is subject to become outdated. Still, it was fun. Hoping to do more of these in the future alongside my other active fanfic.**

" **This is Batman. Security Level: Omega. Password:** **Delta-Charlie 27-5-1939. Continue protocol, Title: Agamemno-Contingency.** "

"Though the League has been taken into consideration by now, a considerable number of new heroes have popped up since then. Some of them young, some of them old, but all have taken up the cause. However, this also means more potential threats to the world, should they ever turn, or be controlled. Though it is… disheartening, to assume the worst of these heroes, we cannot take any chances of them endangering the people of this world. As always, we need to be prepared for the worst."

" **Agamemno-Contingency, Folder Codename: Graduating Class.** "

"The famous 1-A Freshman Hero Class of UA were taught by several veteran heroes, including the late All-Might, or Toshinori Yagi. They're all close, considering that they studied and earned their hero licenses together. Nowadays they've formed their own little "league", so to speak. All of them vary in threat level, but all of them can be dangerous."

" **Agamemno-Contingency, File Codename: Grape Shot.** "

"Out of all of Class 1-A, Minoru Mineta is the one I'm most disappointed in. His behavior is… troubling, to say the least. It's difficult to see him as a hero, but… should he learn to stop harassing his female teammates, there may be hope for him yet."

"That being said, "Grape Juice", as he calls himself, is perhaps the least dangerous of the class. But there is still danger, nonetheless. His ability allows him to take adhesive balls from his head, and stick them to anything, or anyone, he puts them on. The balls do not stick to him, and he can even bounce on top of them for added mobility. They regrow almost instantly. However, should he pull too many from his head at time, not only will he run out, but he will cause stress to the glands in his head, making them bleed."

"Should he become a threat to the public, the best course of action would be to trick him into using up his stock. Advance towards him in an intimidating way, with decent disposable cover. His fears often get the better of him, causing him to throw mass amounts of "grapes" at the enemy. Beware, however. He can be devious when he needs to be. Be aware of your surroundings, especially the surfaces, to ensure you are not caught by any "surprises"."

" **Agamemno-Contingency, File Codename: Lily Pad.** "

"Tsuyu Asui is one of the calmer members of the class, able to keep her wits even in the most dire of situations. This includes near death at the USJ invasion, where she prioritized saving her classmate over her own imminent death. An admirable hero in the making, to be sure.

"As her hero name, Froppy, implies, she was given all the abilities of a frog by a mutation at birth. Long tongue, powerful jumps, and adept in the water, she is a force to be reckoned with."

"But Should Froppy ever become a threat to the people, the best course of action is to use heat. Hot weather, or fire, can easily dry her out and render her incapacitated. Make sure she does not use her abilities to escape said environment."

" **Agamemno-Contingency, File Codename: Swiss-Army Knife.** "

"Yaoyorozu Momo is the most intelligent of her class, and has the strategic insight to back it up. This, along with her unpredictable quirk, means that combatting her is tricky."

"Her quirk allows her to use the food she's ingested to make inanimate objects of any kind. Swords, clothes, even Russian Dolls. As long as she's aware of its makeup, she can recreate it. Thus, she's a wild card. However, she's limited by how much she's eaten, as the creations are fueled by such."

"Like most of the class, the best course of action is to exhaust her fuel source. Be sure to keep her away from any source of food, or, lure her to food laced with sleeping drugs. Be incredibly cautious when dealing with her quirk. She knows what she's making- you don't. Be on your guard at all times, no matter what she makes, and adapt to her strategies as she implements them."

" **Agamemno-Contingency, File Codename: Weightless.** "

"Uraraka Ochako is an interesting individual. Rather than taking up heroing for fame and riches, she merely wants to live a decent lifestyle, and to support her parent's construction company. Despite her pleasant personality, when setting her sights on something, she can become quite driven. This makes her especially hazardous to deal with."

"Known by her hero name Uravity, she can will anything she touches to lose its natural gravity, causing it to float in the air. This includes people. Don't think she's frail either, as she has trained in martial arts with the hero Gunhead. Be that as it may, she still has her weaknesses. Her ability has a weight limit, and overexerting herself after reaching it will drive her unconscious. And while she's trained to minimize it, she can also become sick when using her ability on herself. Finally, though not the brightest in her class, her intellect is still one to be feared."

"With such a spread-out skill set, she can be difficult to counter, but there are ways. Driving or luring her to an area without debris, and having any type of flight capability, will rob her of her greatest weapon. Still, it's best to avoid coming into contact with her regardless, not just because of her ability, but her adept fighting skills. The next course of action would simply be neutralizing her from a distance. Should said environment or flight not be available, then Plan B is to do the opposite- make her use as much of her ability as possible, so that she'll overexert herself. It is still best to keep a good distance. Think quickly, so that she doesn't catch on to you."

" **Agamemno-Contingency, File Codename: Full Throttle.** "

"Tenya Iida is the second person so far to hold the name Ingenium, after his brother's unfortunate run in with the Hero Killer rendered the original paralyzed. Despite his own self-doubt, he's more than filled his brother's shoes at this point."

"Ingenium has the ability to manifest engines on his calves, allowing him to accelerate at incredible speeds. Using several techniques, he can increase that speed, making him even more dangerous. However, the pipes on his legs must remain unblocked and unclogged or he won't be able to speed up. Throwing him off balance will also cause him to "spin out" in a way."

"To combat Ingenium, it would be best to lure him into a sticky substance to trap him. This could also potentially clog up his engines. If push comes to shove, the Flash could easily out-speed him and disable him."

" **Agamemno-Contingency, File Codename: Fire and Ice.** "

"Todoroki Shoto is perhaps the most gifted of Class 1-A, having access to both Cryokinesis and Pyrokinesis. However, the source of said gift has caused him… emotional distress. That is all that needs to be said."

"As noted, Shoto (he goes by his regular name as a hero) is able to wield both fire and ice. His power with both is devastating, and is not easy to counter, as the solution to one half can be countered by the other. His only major weakness is that he must regulate his body temperature. If he uses his ice too much at a time, he'll acquire frostbite. The same goes for his fire, which often causes dehydration and heat stroke. Both will cause him to get slower."

"Should Shoto ever become a threat, it is best to call in heroes who can combat his elements. I've discovered that Shoto's separate abilities are not as strong as those with only one of them. Ice and Firestorm could overwhelm their own elements as well as counteract the other. At the same time, they could also theoretically offset his temperature regulation, though how they would do so requires more simulation and analysis. Finally, trapping Shoto in a containment unit that can take his harsh elements is the best way to disable him."

" **Agamemno-Contingency, File Codename: Nitro.** "

"Katsuki Bakugou is already a huge risk, even while not evil, or brainwashed. His honorable tendencies are overshadowed by his fragile pride, his recklessness and unhinged bloodlust. I don't only make this plan in case Bakugou goes rogue, I make it because he may take things too far."

"His ability compliments his personality. He can sweat a substance that is much like Nitroglycerin, and ignite it at any time, creating massive explosions. Though he mostly channels his power through his hands, he will ignite other parts of his body if need be. I've theorized that he could potentially create an explosion the size of a nuclear bomb. Let's hope it never comes to that. Despite what I said about him being reckless, don't mistake that for low intellect. He knows the ins and outs of his quirk better than most pros, and is adept at calculating and strategizing his moves."

"I've considered neutralizing Bakugou's sweat, but the only substance capable of doing so is sodium hydroxide, which is harmful to the human body, and could potentially kill him. Perhaps only in the direst situation will we resort to that-but only in a non-lethal way. Rather than that anyway, it's better to stop him from sweating at all. Fighting him in a cold environment will prevent him from being able to sweat consistently, and even fighting him in incredibly hot weather could dehydrate him, and exhaust his power (though this way is much riskier). Currently putting research into a solution, that when introduced into his body, will prevent him from sweating for enough time to contain him. Further testing required."

" **Agamemno-Contingency, File Codename: Successor.** "

"…I'm sorry, All Might. If you were still here you'd probably never forgive me for this. But it needs to be done."

"Izuku Midoriya. He was born quirkless, but was deemed worthy of One for All by the late All Might. Out of all of Class 1-A, he's probably the best candidate to be the next big hero. But in terms of power, he's also the most dangerous threat. He's known as Deku in the hero community."

"One for All is an ability meant to tap into one's own stockpiled strength, for the sake of others. But it could also very well be used in a way that threatens the planet. After years of training, Deku has mastered 100%, and is able to unleash the quirk's full potential. And as someone who had experienced All Might in his prime, I myself can tell you… it's both awe-inspiring and terrifying at the same time. The power of 100% easily puts Deku on the same level as Superman in terms of strength, speed, reflexes, and durability. The only thing stopping him from being another Kryptonian is that he does not have different types of vision or the ability to fly. What's even worse is that Deku is smart. Though others in his class have had this same intelligence, Deku makes this even deadlier by being clever. He's even analyzed some of the best heroes around- inside and out. He's a force to be reckoned with."

"If we ever need to stop Deku, then our best answer is Superman. Superman could use enough power so that he's stronger and faster than Deku, but not enough to actually kill him. Still, even then, Deku has the potential to outsmart Superman. Should it come to be that being "slightly more powerful" doesn't work, then we must use the last resort. In Vault 16-A, there is a small canister containing blue sunlight. The fight with Deku will have likely worn Superman out, and he will require reenergizing. There's enough blue sunlight in the canister for Superman to disable Deku in one strike, even at 100%. However… the force of such a hit, in combination with One for All's backlash, could potentially have devastating effects on Deku's body. Hence it being a last resort. Both Superman and I must agree before we attempt this plan."

"…I don't want to assume that Midoriya will turn on the world, All Might. But if something does happen, and I didn't prepare for it… I would never forgive myself."

" **Notes Section: Either the solutions are fairly simple, or they require a bit of research.** "

"Cellophane, or Hanta Sero. Obstructing the holes in his arms will prevent him from using his quirk, so long as the material is durable."

"Invisible Girl, or Hagakure Toru. Thermal Vision. Throwing dust or a colored liquid of some kind on her, should you figure out her location, will also compromise her."

"Mashirao Ojiro, also known as Tailman. Incapacitating the tail will throw him off balance."

"Anima, or Koji Kouda. Tear gas could prevent him from speaking to animals."

"Yuga Aoyama. Covering his laser with a reflective cap of some kind."

"Mina Ashido, also called Pinky. Perhaps a neutralizing agent to combat her acid. Further research required."

"Denki Kaminari, the Chargebolt. Contain him in insulating material. Or force him to go over his watt limit, causing him to decrease in intelligence."

"Eijiro Kirishima, Red Riot. Small explosions could chip away at his armor… or perhaps enhanced riot control weapons could work. Testing required."

"Rikido Sato, the Sugarman. Eliminate any sources of sugar, and outlast any he's ingested. He'll go down fairly easy after that."

"Mezo Shoji, or Tentacole. Attacking his senses, as he uses them through his tentacles. This will slow him down. Perhaps a taser with an increased charge could take him down."

"Kyoka Jiro, Earphone Jack. Disabling her jacks is the obvious priority. After that, her hand-to-hand skills are pretty poor. Emitting a soundwave through the same objects she does, with the same frequency, could cancel out her attacks."

"Fumikage Tokoyami, hero name Tsukuyomi. Light is his weakness. Flashbangs, Flares and other light-emitting sources will work fine against him. Whatever happens, just make sure he doesn't let his power get out of control."

"Please understand. This had to be done. There is always the possibility that these contingency plans will be needed at some point. We just have to hope it never comes to that."

 **Working hard on the next chapter of The Game Rich People Play. It might take a while though cause college just started back up and it's my busiest semester yet. Please understand that I'm putting my education as a priority.**


End file.
